Lizzie and Miranda find their true Loves
by Da Sloth
Summary: Well, i aint good on summarys, so i'll just say read it, reveiw it, and then wait for more chapters...
1. Default Chapter

The group of friends are now near the end of the last year at high school..  
  
Miranda has fallen in love with a guy called 'Damien' and Gordo is going out with a chick named 'Eleanor' who he loves to bits, and Lizzie is still trying to find someone.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 1 ~-~- The Crush: "Hi Lizzie" said Miranda as she came into Lizzie's room, Miranda was staying the night at Lizzie's house. "Hi" Replied Lizzie as Miranda sat down on a chair.. "Look, I need to tell you something Lizzie." "What is it?" asked Lizzie, as she walked closer to Miranda and sat on her bed. "I think I'm in love with some one," replied Miranda. "Who is it?" asked Lizzie. "Well, you know that kid a school, Damien? He's such a cutie!" "Oh, I know him" said Lizzie surprised, "He's in my Science and Maths classes."  
  
"Oh, I wish I were you!" said Miranda, "He is sooooo cute!" "Girls, Gordo' s here,  
  
shouted Mrs. McGuire, and a few moments later, Gordo entered the room. "So whats new girls?" asked Gordo, sitting on Lizzie's bed next to Lizzie. "Miranda's in love with Damien Stiltch!" said Lizzie in excitement. "Shhhhhhhh!" Miranda said as she blushed and wen red. "Really?" said Gordo, "Well, he happens to be friends with Eleanor, I can see if I can hook you to up?" "Yeh, lets do that" said Lizzie. "Ok, but put in a good word for me Gordo!" said Miranda.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+Later That Night+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The girls were giggling away with each other when the phone rang. "I'll get it," said Mrs. McGuire as she walked towards the phone "Girls, its for you, just hold on, I'll get the other two phones for yous" "Who is it mum" asked Lizzie curiously. "Its Gordo" she replied as she walked into the lounge room where the girls we laying on the ground with stuff scattered everywhere. The girls got the phones and started walking up stairs towards Lizzie's room. "Hi girls," said Gordo on the other end of the line, "I spoke to Damien for yous." "and?" said Lizzie and Miranda at the same time. "Well," started Gordo, "Damien would like to get to know Miranda a bit" "Wow" said Miranda. "Oh my god" said Lizzie. "So," said Gordo, "if your free tomorrow night, he wants to meet you at the bowling alley, in Goodlings Street" "Yes, definitely" said Miranda shocked. "Hey," said Lizzie, "Gordo, do you want to go there as well, a few table away, for the comfort of Miranda?" "That and the fact that you want to meet a special guy" said Miranda. "So?" said Lizzie, "I just want to meet someone special, and go out with him, like Gordo and Eleanor." "Ok," said Gordo, "But can Eleanor come?" "Sure" said Lizzie, "Why Not?" "Ok, well I gotta go," said Gordo, "But I'll come by tomorrow with Eleanor and we'll go from then," "C'ya Gordo!" the girls said.  
  
To find out what happens, I'll need a few reviews from you people! Tell me what you think should happen In the future chapters, c'ya, if you cant emails me (Magimark_90@irpimus.com.au) sms my mobile (0439375647) and good night to you people! 


	2. The Special Day

Heres another Chapter people, I will add another 1 shortly.. Enjoy the story.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 2 ~-~- The Big Day: The next morning, Lizzie wakes Miranda at 7am, "Come on' Lizzie, we don't know when they'll be here!" "Look, you go and have a showed and do your hair and make up, and I'll have breakfast, then we'll swap," replied Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks," said Miranda as she walked out towards the bathroom. Lizzie walked out to the kitchen, in her nightie, but tripped on one of her little brothers toys, "SCORE" said Matt and then laughed and pointed at Lizzie. "You are SO lucky I don't have time to kill you," said Lizzie to Matt. "Well, I would put some thing on underneath your nightie, as I can see your, ummm," Matt said as he threw one of her purple G Strings with a pink flower on it to her, " I hope you know what I could see now." Lizzie got back up and went towards the kitchen to make her breakfast and shot Matt a dirty look. She made some cereal, Corn Flakes, she ate them and then went up to her room, and waited for Miranda. Miranda finally came out "She went into Lizzie's room and shut the door, and then said, "have you seen my clothes?"  
  
"Yes," said Lizzie and passed Miranda her clothes, "I'll go and have a shower now, and do my make up while you get dressed and have breakfast." "Ok," replied Miranda as she dropped her towel and started to get dressed.  
  
Lizzie got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed, she then put nail polish on and did her hair and put some make up on. She then went to her room, where Miranda was waiting, Miranda had cleaned up some of the mess they had made the night before, while waiting for Lizzie. "Thanks," said Lizzie to Miranda, "But you didn't have to."  
  
"Yes I did," said Miranda, "Some of it was my fault."  
  
The girls had cleaned up the room, and both looked very pretty, as Gordo and Eleanor got to Lizzie's house. The girls got down the stairs, and Lizzie told her mum that they will be back later on, and that Lizzie had her mobile phone on her if they wanted to contact her, and then the four of them left. 20 minutes later they got to the Bowling alley in Goodlings St. "I'm a bit nervous," said Miranda. "Don't worry," said Lizzie, we will be a few tables away, ok?" The four of them went inside. Gordo took Miranda to Damien, and Lizzie and Eleanor went to another table. Eleanor and Lizzie started talking, and then Gordo came back, "Miranda and Damien are seeming to get along" he said as he sat down.  
  
"Yeh, I know, they look it," said Eleanor.  
  
After about and hour had pasted, Lizzie saw a guy, who she instantly fell in love with, who was at the table next to them. "Hey, look at him, isn't he SO gorgeous?" said Lizzie. "Don't ask me" said Gordo.  
  
"Yeh, he is a cutie isnt he, "said Eleanor, "But my Gordo's better!" and then she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask him out then?" asked Eleanor. "Because," said Lizzie, "I'm to embarrassed." "Ok," said Eleanor, "I will for you," "Thanks," said Lizzie. Eleanor got up and walked to the table next to theirs, and went over to the guy Lizzie fell in love with, "Excuse me, but could I get your name?" asked Eleanor as she tapped on the guys shoulder.  
  
"Sure, its Mark, and yours?" said Mark "Oh, sorry, I am Eleanor," said Eleanor, "Do you see that girl over there? The one with the blonder hair?" "Yes," said Mark. "Well would you go out with her?" Said Eleanor, "She really likes you."  
  
"Sure," said Mark, "Tell her to go to table 13 in 5 minutes."  
  
"Ok, thanks," said Eleanor as she walked back to her table.  
  
"Guess what?" said Eleanor, "He wants you to go to table 13 in 5 minutes." "Wow, Oh my God!" said Lizzie in excitement.  
  
I want a few more reviews until you guys see what happens next, give me some ideas, so I'll let you guys choose where this story goes. C'yas. ~Da Sloth~. 


End file.
